Change of Plans
Change of Plans is the 5th episode of the Trainz 2010 series, Rails of Highland Valley. It is also the first episode of Season 2. The first part was released on September 20, 2016. Plot Part 1: Every day, every locomotive is hard at work, delivering freight or passengers where they need to go. But every engine may be good at one task, but not so good at another. Ideally, it sometimes isn't wise to try to work with both. One morning, Shawn is pulling a westbound intermodal to Chicago when he sees Lilim at the station. As he sees the cheerful passengers and Lilim's mood, he starts to wonder what it's like to be in her shoes and do the same work as her. He talks to Josiah and Nicholas about it, but they warn him that it's harder than it looks. Shawn understands, so Josiah suggests that he ask Lilim for lessons. When Lilim arrives at the sheds, Shawn asks her to show him how to run passengers. She agrees, but makes Shawn agree not to tell Mr. Edwards. Early the next morning, they start training. Shawn surprisingly does okay, but still needs some improvement. When they get back to the yard, Lily (Amtrak) and Miranda are at the depot with the Capitol Limited. They learn about Shawn and Lilim's plan. Lily is a bit skeptical about an inexperienced locomotive pulling passengers, but she believes that Shawn can do well if he practices enough. Later, Shawn talks to Will about his training when Lilim arrives to fetch Shawn for another practice. This time, they will pull go a bit further than they did up the mountain that morning. The two engines have a smooth trip through the countryside. Josiah passes them with his train and is impressed. That night, Shawn receives positive feedback from Josiah, Nicholas, and Will. Shawn hasn't forgotten about his freight duties, but he needs someone to cover him until he's done practicing. Unfortunately for Jason and Noah, they are asked by Shawn to do his work. Noah is reluctant, due to "staying up the whole night watching Disney movies", but Jason agrees to, as it's what friends are for. However, it becomes tough for both of them when they have to work harder. That afternoon, they tell Nicholas that they're tired of extra work while Shawn gets to have fun, but Nicholas doesn't listen. That night, the engines are still chattering about Shawn's passenger train performance. Shawn is excited to see what could happen the next day. 'Part 2: '''Shawn goes to see Lilim, but is surprised to see that she is going to Altoona for two days and won't have time to train Shawn. She tells him to carry on his usual assignments. As he returns to work however, he gets more used to freight trains, and forgets about how to take passengers! When the day comes, Shawn is nervous. He backs up a bit too quickly (good thing it was just a little, or everyone would have been startled), but the Capitol Limited suddenly arrives a little early, which startles Shawn, making him race out of the station quickly. He still goes fast with the excursion and gives a somewhat uncomfy ride. He races by Will, Jason, Kerry, and Teduka, who are surprised to see it. Shawn arrives at the station, but several people start complaining about the ride. Because of this, Marty, Marie (Amtrak), and Yulogo are summoned that afternoon to take the passengers home. The next day, Mr. Edwards is shocked to hear about this and has a word with Shawn about how he snuck onto Lilim's train without permission and went rather quickly. The other engines are very shocked as well, as they knew Shawn was doing so good earlier. After everyone leaves, Shawn apologizes to Lilim about this, but to his surprise, she understands that he needed more practice. She was glad to reteach him about what to do. Meanwhile, Officer Evans and Benjamin are also shocked. Stewart arrives and tries to get Officer Evans to arrest Shawn, but gets told off by Benjamin, Officer Evans, and the trailing Dash 9. Two days later, he delivered a freight train to Toronto, and Lilie was assigned to help train him for excursions (most likely as a punishment for her bad behavior). Shawn rides very smoothly and Momoka congratulates him for his efforts. When Mr. Edwards hears about this, he agrees to give Shawn another chance. The next day, Mr. Edwards gives Shawn a special excursion train to New Jersey along with Lilim, Michael, Lily, and Marie as a reward for his hard work practicing, and to welcome him back to the passenger train work. He and his friends have a lovely excursion as they pass through the Pennsylvania countryside, the New Jersey landscape, the Northeast Corridor, and other trains. Back at the sheds, Teduka, Kyle, Will, Josiah, and Benjamin are excited to hear that Shawn's excursion was successful, and Shawn excitedly tells them about it. Now Shawn is a backup passenger engine for any time Lilim needs a break. He now knows how to pull freight trains without forgetting how to pull passengers. Characters * Shawn * Nicholas * Josiah * Lilim * Lily * Lily (Amtrak) * Kevin ''(cameo) * Jordan * Jason * Noah * Mr. Edwards * Amber (cameo) * Kerry * Marty * Yulogo * Marie * Harrison * Zane (cameo) * Miranda * Michael * Wyatt (cameo) * Teduka * Kyle * Cameron * Stewart * Officer Evans * Benjamin * Cure Aqua (cameo) * Cure Dream (cameo) * Mitch (cameo) * Lacus (cameo) * Fives (cameo) * NS C44-9W #9427 (not named) * Jared (cameo) * VIA Rail P42DC #903 (not named) * Momoka (CN) * Sportacus (does not speak) * Samantha (cameo) * Dakota (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Adam * Milky Rose (cameo) * Itachi (cameo) * Dave * Arika * Timothy (cameo) * Larry (cameo) * Mario (cameo) * Jacob (mentioned) Locations * Highland Valley * Tidewater * Industrial Wasteland * NS Lake Division District * Toronto Rail Lands * NS Pittsburgh Line * Amtrak Keystone Route * Northeast Corridor * Conrail NJT Trivia * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** First episode of Season 2. ** First time the text to speech voices are credited as "Ivona, VoiceForge, and Vocalware" instead of "GoAnimate". ** First episode to focus on Shawn. ** First appearances of Miranda, Marty, Dakota, Oliver, Itachi, and Zane. ** Yulogo, Benjamin, and Cameron's first speaking roles. * This episode has a bit in common with The Tiblopocas Line Episode 1, Conner & Friends Episode 4, Tidewater Chronicles Episode 10, Tales on Harrison Rails Episode 7, and Tales on Springfield Railroad Episode 15, though none were the particular inspiration of this episode. * It is revealed that Lilim was in Virginia during Episode 4. * Lilim told Shawn to start at 5:30 AM, but Shawn arrived at 5:43 AM. The creator just made Shawn arrive a bit later just to show how hard it can be to wake up at exact certain times. * Jason and Noah's next train is possibly a local, as it was bound for Conway Yard in Pittsburgh, PA (not far from Industrial Wasteland). * Stock footage from Right of Way is used. * A few days earlier, Lily (Amtrak) was leading Miranda on the Capitol Limited. Right before Shawn leaves the station with the excursion, we can see that Miranda is leading this time. * Shawn has officially become a backup excursion locomotive. Goofs * When Shawn and Lilim pass by a green signal during their morning practice run, it stays green when it is supposed to turn red. * Shawn's "stop arguing" speech is cut early when he says "stop". * When Shawn talks to Noah and Jason, the track behind him looks like it comes to a dead end. * There is an odd noise every time Kerry speaks. * up4014 steam train fan is credited in the intro despite not voicing in this episode. * Some of the creator's lines are a bit quiet. * Miranda and Lily should not be allowed to enter the station, as the block ahead was occupied by Shawn and his coaches (unless Miranda and Lily had permission to S.P.A.D). * Because of the sped up footage, Miranda's ditchlights are flashing quickly. * When Shawn pulls his first excursion, the gates on the first crossing he passes activate a little late. * Shortly before Shawn races by Teduka, he rounds a somewhat sharp bend at a high speed. * When Mr. Edwards has a word with Shawn, the tracks appear to have glitched. * Cameron has an unfitting voice. * The transition between Shawn passing Northeast Regional #93 and Acela Express #2121 is faded too quickly. * In the credits, the Fresh Pretty Cure song is credited as "Rhapsody of Happiness" instead of "Beat Up". Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with two parts Category:Shawn-themed episodes Category:Work that inspired other users' work